


A Heart Returned

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: And be allowed to just live happily, And stay together, Fluff, I just want these two to get back together, M/M, Runaan comes home, Short One Shot, These two better not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Runaan returns home from the battle. Ethari is shooketh. I just wanted to write a sweet reunion for them.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Heart Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short.  
> Also;  
> I listened to these songs while I was thinking up this idea: Armor by Landon Austin, and: If We All Die Tomorrow by Tom Rosenthal

It’s hard to breathe. Hard to think. His mind racing before it fizzles out and he’s left staring at the entrance of the grove. His mind fills with his husband. 

The two see each other and there’s a moment of silence as they look. Taking in the other’s appearance. Runaan is offering a tired smile. His arm is purple and more of less swaying. Shifting as he turns. Rolling his shoulder and pressing his other hand to it. Ethari tries to narrow his eyes at the mark. Taking note of the missing band that had nearly cut Runaan’s arm off. His eyes grow wide again as he takes in the sight before him. 

Runaan is standing there. He’s standing right there.

Ethari feels his lips quiver and he tries to press them into a thin line to cease their trembling. His eyes sting with the threat of hot tears. His heart fells like it’s stopped. Like a jolt went through him and froze him. 

Ethari has never let out a sound quite like he does as he’s running to his husband. It’s something like a shout that that turned into a whine as he tries to breathe. His feet pounding the soft grass as he closes the gap. 

Runaan is limping toward him. Hair messy and dirty. One of his horns has been cut. Holding an arm out to accept the man charging at him. 

And now Ethari is tangling his dark fingers in his lover’s moon white hair. Breathing deeply to keep his voice from wavering. He’s still trying to talk. Trying to form a sentence. Desperate to ask where his husband has been. Desperate to keep him close. Safely wrapped up in Ethari’s arms. Finally managing a couple words as he’s wrapping his arms tighter around his husband. Shifting too quickly. Trying to bring him closer. 

“Welcome home.” 

Feeling the arms around his back tighten, both, though Runaan’s injured arm struggles to rise and hold on like his fingers are too cold. 

Ethari lets go with one arm to grab that hand gently and hold it there by his waist. Tilting his head to kiss Runaan’s cheek. Choking on his words as he tries to ask. Tries to comfort. Tries to do something. Anything. And then he can hear the slight shift in Runaan’s voice. A teasing lilt.

“Here’s your heart.”

Pulling back just enough to glance at his husband. Eyes glistening. 

“Returned. As promised.” Runaan’s smile tells him how tired he is, but the light in his eyes screams how happy he is to be home. 

Ethari is tugging Runnan close once again. Arm winding around his body too tight. Feeling Runaan’s own grip tighten around him, and it’s comforting. It’s reassuring. But he’s bursting into tears as he screams. Cries out his emotions. No words could describe the way he felt. The way his heart shattered and mended in those few moments. The way his chest ached, and his heart burned. The inexplainable need to just hold his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm either going to watch the rest of S3 or I'm going to write more fanfiction....hmmmmmmm


End file.
